Other User Ideas
MegaMutant456 Mewis4wes0me42 new faction: Dragon Collective an international faction that utilizes technology based off of and named after different kinds of mythological creatures, mostly dragons. (I will make dragon collective equipment sometime soon) =Modules= User:F0XTRAUT New Map: Mothership Description:'''A Big Mother ship somewhere in the Galaxy, robots fight in this gigantic Alien Ship for supremacy in a very large and complex environment consisting of many loops and turns as well as stairways and floor levels. Inspired by Carrier and Rome. '''Background: This map takes on a similar fashion of Carrier and Rome, featuring a large cylindrical Prism-like Power Core at the centre of the map and multiple ground levels around it - about 4 floor levels in the shape of a donut. There will be a good amount of cover to hide behind near the ground level and the 1st floor while 2nd - 4th will have little cover, There will be many tall pillars that act as supports for each level (probably 50 meters wide), The map boundaries are shaped as a square. The map is essentially one big room, having a ceiling of 700m and a max width of 800m while the ceiling and height of each floor is only 500m, the core that is represented as a cylinder has a spiral ramp or staircase that leads up each level, each level having a short bridge that connects to the spiral staircase or ramp. However, if you get to the very top of the cylinder, there is a big hole in the centre of the cylinder, in which is as big as a raijin, it would be a hazardous zone to players that fall down the hole. At the bottom of the hole is the Plasma Core that powers the alien ship, players would be burnt or incinerated if they ever came into contact with it. There are also few exposed ground level areas with no cover. If you have ever played Halo Reach, it has nearly the same concept as the map Zealot. Gameplay: This map is a mix of Close range and midrange combat and many levels to attack from, also as because of how much obstacles there are at ground level and the ceiling of each level, any jumps or descend abilities won't be able to work to its full effect because of how low the ground levels are. That also means that spectre jumps are short lived. almost all the time there will be a piece of cover near you wherever you are when your fighting. Basically this map restricts any robots that can jump or fly while making it easy for anyone to flank around their enemy. There is also a Beacon on each level. This map is made specifically for knife fighters and has a range of cover to use, this also implements fast-paced gameplay. Also the only way to move to each level is by the spiral staircase which would expose you for some time, one possible outcome on this map may end up with a standoff for both teams at ground level as they cannot approach the staircase without being killed. Getting beacons would be much harder as the are above you and your team. Passive Offensive Weapons Booster V1 Increases damage output, reload time and range of robot's weapons. Costs 1000 Gold. Weapons Booster V2 Further increases damage output, reload time and range of robot's weapons. Costs 2000 Gold. Weapons Booster V3 Maximizes damage output, reload time and range of robot's weapons. Costs 3000 Gold. Defensive Hardened Plating Increases robot's health and physical shield durability. Costs 1000 Gold. Platinum Plating Further increases robot's health and physical shield durability. Costs 2000 Gold. Titanium Plating Maximizes robot's health and physical shield durability. Costs 3000 Gold. Special Rangefinder Decreases robot's lock-on time and allows quicker target switching. Costs 500 Gold. Anti Missile System Allows the robot to intercept a number of homing missiles within a certain range. Costs 1500 Gold. Hardpoint Armour Plating Prevents the robot's weapons from blowing up when reaching critical health. Costs 500 Gold. Ability Booster Increases all ability attributes. Costs 1000 Gold. Active SKILLTIME Phantomise Cooldown time: 50 seconds Conditions: N/A Active for: 10 seconds (ccooldown starts after) :This ability allows you to go through obstacles, robots, ammunition that is being fired at you. Basically stealth but better. 1ST PERSON basically VR: The Skirmish view, where you are in the cockpit of your war robot. So us peeps who don't have a VR headset can still experience it Leap Cooldown time: 35 seconds Conditions: have to be on the ground not facing a wall :When’s you press the button your bot get so assualt mode for three seconds (without the shield(just gets faster and can’t turn as fast)) and gets a +50% damage buff, after those three seconds it activates jet thrusters that push it higher than any jump. When it lands the damage buff will be taken away and it will go into phalanx mode for five seconds (without the shield(just gets slower)) after that the cool down starts. Summary: a better jump RagingRaijin Deploy Cool down: 2 seconds Conditions: the bot must be standing still to activate the ability Description: Deploy is a special module the ability is passive with one mini version of you being generated by your bot every 2 seconds the ability does not function if you are moving the max number of bots you can generate is 10 (at base level) at max level you can generate 20 bots the bots will have 1/10 of your hp and 1/10th of your total firepower the robots will follow you in a circle around your bot as well as the bots being able to mimic your ability (I.e rush) be advised that this module is very weak against AOE weapons and shocktrains to aim the bots at a target you want you can select lock-on and they will focus that target then to make the bots fire a secondary firing button will be on your screen this will make your bots all fire simultaneously at the enemy that is locked on you can turn lock on off and have bots fire at the nearest enemy to you even further you can have the bots fire at anything within your weapon radius (an example being a Zeus fury with that mode on and a range of 600m the bots will fire at anything within that 600m excluding enemies out of the bots line of sight) *be noted that a base level deploy module will be equivalent to a copy of you while a max level deploy module will be equivalent to two copies of you There was once tale of an incredible item in war known as, the deploy. able to mow down whole armies with just one flick of a switch. sadly it was lost but the last working model on the planet was found.alas it is back and there is nowhere to run, you can jump, dash, ascend but it will find you, and it will kill you. 0CORE0 Decoy Cool down: 18 seconds Conditions: The robot must have at least one sniper weapon to work Description: The decoy module is very effective for fooling and eluding the would be threats of the sniper. The module creates a copy of the robot itself in the exact place it stands and cloaks the sniper partially (transparent) and will reduce its speed by 20%. When the real robot fires its weapons, it will appear to be coming from the decoy. The only way to reveal if the robot is a decoy if an enemy robot gets close as 320 meters. When revealed, the robot will lose its cloak but increases in speed by 20%. If the cloaked sniper is directly attacked, the decoy would disappear and the sniper still receives the same amount of speed boost for 8 seconds. The module can be used to outsmart and fool the enemy and to increase the survival rate of the robot. =OTHER IDEAS= GD-2 Predator Map name: Deep Sea Environmental Hazards: *Falling of the deep sea trench down into the abyss will cause your robot to combust by the immense water pressure. ---- Geology: “Deep Sea” takes place at a Underwater Research Facility near the edge of the Mariana Trench. One side of the map is dominated by a massive natural underwater wall, and on the other side there's a Deep Sea Trench which leads into the Dark Abyss of the Mariana Trench. At the center of the map there's a Underwater Research Facility with lots of corridors and rooms for bots to battle in. Right next to the Research Facility is the final resting place of a Military Submarine, this Submarine has been torn in half and can provide cover for light bots and midrangers. ---- Extra’s: Speed and Jump Abilities like Rush, Dash, Jump, Descend are not as efficient here as on other maps, this is due to water drag. So if your ability accelerates you up to 60 km/h, here it will only accelerate you up to 50 km/h, and your Jump range will be decreased from 60 meters to 40 meters. ”Deepsea” is a map made for Team Deathmatch but could be used for Domination and other Beacon centered Game Modes if tweaked enough. Defender7781 Defender7881: New Gamemode Gamemode: Enemy Base Assault Description: Unlike other game modes, all players are allies. Players must fight against AI controlled robots and the goal is to destroy the base core and get out of the base before detonation. AI controlled robots include common silver robots and some WP robots. Time limit is 25 minutes. Teamchat is enabled. Minimap shows a map of the alien base and marks a route there. Checkpoints are marked with beacons and when captured, Players can spawn on the beacon and repair their. Allied robot count is 10. If all 10 robots survive, all players receive 1 gold. Base core: Has 500000 HP and is located in the center of the map. When destroyed, you have 5 minutes to get as far as you can from the base core before detonation. Defended by many AI controlled robots. AI robots: Targets the most powerful/closest robot. All AI robots are level 6 and have energy weapons or normal weapons. Common loadouts are Magnums/Tarans+Trebuchet or Punisher/Punisher Ts+Tulumbas. All AI weapons are lvl 5. AI robots are in groups, commonly in 3s or 2s. AI robot count is 356. Strategy: All players should have knife-fighters. When starting, all players spawn 2500 meters away from the Base core and 600 meters from the entrance. When inside, team should move in a group. Keep in mind that enemies cannot be locked on if they are behind an obstacle. Restrictions: Must be in Bronze League III or higher. Zenits and Noricums are not allowed. Game mode only active in weekends, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Recommended equipment: 32k/hr speed or higher robots. Griffins, WP robots, Golems, Natashas, Furys, Leos, Korean Robots, Japanese Robots, Knights Of Camelot Robots, and Wild Bunch Robots are encouraged to bring. Orkans, Thunders, Redeemers, Embers, Vortexes, Aphids, ShockTrains, Scourges, Tempests, Magnums, Tarans, Tulumbas, Zeuses, Punishers, Punisher Ts, Pinatas, ECUs, and Anciles. Checkpoints: They are marked with red beacons. When captured, teammates receive 1 gold and are allowed to repair, change robots, change weapons, and buy weapons. Also, AI robots don't target you in the safe zone. However, when the base core is destroyed and getting ready to detonate, Checkpoints will only allow you to change robots. Getting out: After destroying the base core, you have 5 minutes to get out of the base. All AI robots are turned off. Some paths are blocked and are marked on the map. When the base core detonates, you will take damage. The closer you are, the more damage you take. If you survive, you will receive 3 gold. If you don't, you get one gold for at least helping destroy the base core. Blast Zone is marked on the minimap in striped red. Defender7881: New map Map name: Battleship Environmental Hazards: -Gun fire from battleship guns -Falling into the water (Will show "Player drowned") -Slippery surfaces -Fire (Will show "Player burned to death") Geology: 2 Battleships are positioned 450m away from each other. The water is VERY choppy and weather is a Thunderstorm. The only way to get to the other side is by landing crafts, which can be sunked by enemy fire or battleship fire. Every minute, a fire will appear, which will occasionally block up passages. Map will ALWAYS appear in team deathmatch. Perfect for mid-rangers and snipers. Landing Craft: Launched from decks below, it takes 30-40 seconds to reach to the other side. They have 50K HP and travel at 66km/h. When robots aboard, a countdown will start (15 second countdown) and robots will be "parked". If sunk, they will explode and then sink. Can be sunken by gunfire from the battleships. Extra: Certain areas give bonuses. The areas include -Secondary battery area gives 5% damage boost -Medical area (Back of deck 2) repair robot until HP reaches 70% at 5% p/s -Being on friendly ships gives a 15% damage resistance Battleships: Having four 18 inch guns and having eight 12 inch guns, they can be a real problem, especially when you only have some space to move around. AA will also be a problem if you're a Hover. Every minute, a fire breaks out. On the last 2 minutes, they will start to sink. On the last 30 seconds, the bow of the ships will be underwater while most decks are underwater. Main guns (Triple barrel per turret): 8k damage a shell; 20 second reload; indirect fire; firing sound same as Kang Dae; medicore accuracy; bullet speed slightly slower than Kang Dae; small splash; can pierce through decks and robots. Secondary (double barrel per turrets; 4 are one either side): 3k damage a shell; 15 seconds reload; indirect fire (Higher arc than main guns); firing sound same as Nashorn; bullet speed faster than Nashorn; can ricochet off of robots. AA (4 barrels a gun): 340 damage a shell; 10 second reload; 150 rounds; affected by gravity; mediocre accuracy; firing sounds similar to browning machine guns; can ricochet. Turrets: They can be destroyed and have a base HP of 750000 with a 40% damage resistance. When destroyed, the explosion gives a large blast radius (25 meters) and do 8789 damage max and 980 minimum. They automatically target other players and changes target every 30 seconds. Claudius14 cluadiu and the chance of an idea Clan market system Available in silver if you have a clan. This allows you to trade or buy anything that you or your clanmates own. in your clan. When buying it can only be purchased with silver or wsp. Limit for silver is 1.8million, limit for wsp is 15k. With trading you can exchange weapons with no cost at all. You can receive specific icons in the chat button to be aware if a market is active. This can allow for betting, like if you win you get this and if you lose you give me this etc. p.s my wording here does not feel right. Feel free to rephrase it just don't remove any info in it. Piisfun New Map: Cavern Incomplete, check back later WOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYY: New map Map name: rift Environmental Hazards: -jumping out of the map (Will show "Player SIGNAL LOST") Geology: two large sides of the map are divided by a huge rift, and falling into it will result in death. it takes two minutes to die in the rift once you fall in, with static appearing on the screen, obscuring the players view ever-increasingly. there are two mazes on each side, so you will need to navigate your way through to enemy spawn, to camp there. the maze changes randomly during the battle, so look out for being crushed by the walls! you won't die, you will just be flung in the air, so it looks like a funny glitch. ideal map for jumpers at the beginning, and then spider bots near the end bridge: during the match, a bridge will be built, it takes 40-80 seconds to fully build, and when fully built, robots can cross. if there are more than 8 light bots on the bridge, the bridge will collapse. if there are more than 5 medium bots on the bridge, the bridge will collapse. (SUCK IT HAECHIS!) if there are more than 4 heavy bots, the bridge will collapse. Extra: this map gives A LOT MORE GOLD, and you get a random drop at the end more expensive items have a -50-70% lower drop chance than cheap items you get 30-40 gold for victory, and 20-30 gold for loss 40-100 UNIVERSAL COMPONENTS (you can use them for anything that you have lower than 70% for) Battleships: Having four 18 inch guns and having eight 12 inch guns, they can be a real problem, especially when you only have some space to move around. AA will also be a problem if you're a Hover. Every minute, a fire breaks out. On the last 2 minutes, they will start to sink. On the last 30 seconds, the bow of the ships will be underwater while most decks are underwater. Main guns (Triple barrel per turret): 8k damage a shell; 20 second reload; indirect fire; firing sound same as Kang Dae; medicore accuracy; bullet speed slightly slower than Kang Dae; small splash; can pierce through decks and robots. Secondary (double barrel per turrets; 4 are one either side): 3k damage a shell; 15 seconds reload; indirect fire (Higher arc than main guns); firing sound same as Nashorn; bullet speed faster than Nashorn; can ricochet off of robots. AA (4 barrels a gun): 340 damage a shell; 10 second reload; 150 rounds; affected by gravity; mediocre accuracy; firing sounds similar to browning machine guns; can ricochet. Turrets: They can be destroyed and have a base HP of 750000 with a 40% damage resistance. When destroyed, the explosion gives a large blast radius (25 meters) and do 8789 damage max and 980 minimum. They automatically target other players and changes target every 30 seconds. Ericon Finalez: NEW WEAPON CATEGORY: ULTIMATE WEAPONS Weapon types: takes a robot with one to three light to medium slots and/or one or more Heavy slots. These weapons take up all slots on the robot they are equipped on, but you have access to literally unparalleled firepower. While the weapons take a ridiculous amount of time to charge, they usually deal enough damage to one-shot any robot. There is currently one Ultimate Weapon: (Weapon name): G.I.G.A Hardpoint type: Requires two or more Heavy slots. Damage: INCALCULABLE Level/league requirement: Level 30 AND Master League Weapon type: Other Reload: N/A Clip size: 1 Smart Reload: False Lock-on Range: 1100 Requires lock-on: False Additional description: The literal ultimate in long-range weaponry, the G.I.G.A (Greatest Incendiary Game-changing Armament) is the most powerful sniping gun ever created. Made specifically for the Natasha and Fury, this cannon requires the robot to remain stationary so more energy can be diverted to the gun. After thirty seconds of charging, a massive energy projectile will careen towards the enemy, and, upon impact with just about anything, an explosion will occur, severely crippling any robot within a 300-meter radius of the blast. The impact site is also radioactive, so any robot (friend or otherwise) will be damaged over time. The projectile will pass through any shield, and you can only fire the G.I.G.A one time per battle, requiring you to Eject. Price: 10000 Gold Ericon Finalez New Mechanics: League-Based Unlock System: As you play through WR, you may notice that there is a system within the game called Leagues. You may be in Gold, Diamond, Champion, Legend, or even Private League. However, you may see some over-powered gear in very low leagues (such as an Ember in Gold II). This mechanic bars you from having too powerful gear in too low of League. All Component based gear will be unlocked in Diamond III; Dash Robots, Ember and Shocktrain are barred in Gold I-III; Dragoon, Scourge, Flux, Redeemer, Ion, Ballista and all COMPONENT Robots are banned in Silver I-III; Vortex, Thermite, Storm, Gust, Arbalest, and Tempest are banned in Bronze I-III. HurricaneHell Component Rewards Basic Idea: :It works much like the Gold Rewards system, granting you Components for a Robot of your choice based on the battle results. Win + 1st: 250 Components Win + 2nd: 150 Components Win + 3rd: 100 Components Win + 4th, 5th, or 6th: 50 Components Defeat: 25 Components New Gamemode: Infinite Ammo Basic Idea: :Basically Skirmish as it doesn't impact your ranking. You take in your hangar as is, but there's a twist. All of your weapons have infinite ammo. Okay, not really "infinite", but reload times are set to 0 seconds, and RWF speed is set to 0 seconds. Magnum not recommended due to a lack of an actual "Reload", although it technically uses ammo. Basically any form of reloading automatically finishes. Passive Module: Stamina Kit Basic Idea: :Increases robot movement speed by 8% Price: 50,000 Ag Passive Module: Regulator Kit Basic Idea: :Decreases ability cooldown time by 2 Seconds Price: 75,000 Ag Passive Module: Generator Kit Basic Idea: :Increases Energy Shield durability by 4%. Works on Aegis & Ancile (Including the equippable Ancile) Shields. This Module can be equipped on any robot, no matter the circumstances. Price: 90,000 Ag Passive Module: Renewal Kit Basic Idea: :Increases Energy Shield regen rate by 2%. Works on Ancile Shields full-time, and Aegis Shields when Deactivated (Bulwark and Fenrir). Price: 90,000 Ag Passive Module: Resistance Kit Basic Idea: :Gives your Robot an ever-lasting 5% Damage Resistance Price: 500 Au Active Module: Radiowave Radar Basic Idea: :Transmits the data of an enemy Bot to the pilot when targeting, even through walls. Tells the pilot what the Enemy Bot is, the Weapons, Health Remaining, If it has Damaged legs, How long until the bot's ability will be available again or if it's ability is available (These last two will not appear if the Bot doesn't have an ability at all). Data Panel Duration: 8 Seconds Reload Time: 25 Seconds (begins after the initial 8 seconds ends) Energy Cell Consumption: 30 Per Use. "Unequip All" Button Basic Idea: :A Button usable while viewing your bot in your hangar. Pressing it removes all weapons and modules from the Robot simultaneously. New Falcon 'Fangs Out' Function Basic Idea: :Instead of what we have now, it becomes like the Shapeshifter bots and can stay in either mode indefinitely. While out of Fangs Out mode, one weapon and damage resistance. While in Fangs Out mode, three heavies and no resistance, except you can stay like that if you want to. There is a second available button to Jump, only usable when Fangs Out is active. (You can still Jump and go out of Fangs Out for the mid-air damage resistance.) Psychotic_Wolf13 Manual Aiming Concept: Manual Aiming would add a whole new dimension to the game. With this system, you would have full control of X-axis and Y-axis aiming. You would still have the ability to lock on to enemies. This control would give players the ability to shoot around shields or at bots in stealth and other maneuvers not possible before. How it would work: You would use a box on the side of the screen that can be moved to modify where you are aiming. If an enemy is within the crashers, they could be locked on to using the current lock-on button. While locked on, your robot would automatically turn and aim at the target that you are locked on to. Pressing the lock on button again would unlock the aiming, allowing full control. Picture concept: The blue box is where you would hold to aim. this could be moved to wherever the player wants in settings. The red box is where you are aiming. You would not easily be able to shot, turn, and aim at the same time, which is why there would ba an option to target lock. Yanagawa1 Category:Fan Works